


Long Distance Lover

by starlightoffandoms (Starlightoffandoms)



Series: Love Knows No Borders [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Awkward Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Click here if Tumblr link doesn't work, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Language Kink, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Politics, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightoffandoms/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: Dean had had a bad breakup and ended up stuck in a rut. Not sure of what he wanted to do with life other than working and coming home. With Sam’s suggestion, Dean signs up for a language exchange site. He meets Castiel. It doesn’t take long for Dean to develop feelings for the man that is teaching him a new language.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Love Knows No Borders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Long Distance Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! So I have an unhealthy obsession with 90 Day Fiancé and this was supposed to be a complete trash tv related fic. Then I started writing it and it took a life of its own. There will be three parts just like the damn tv series. Before the 90 days, during the 90 days, and post 90 days. I was going to wait and post once all three parts were completed. Then the world went on lockdown to deal with cv19. I finished the first part and have not even started on the next parts. I wanted to entertain you during this time so I am posting before I finish the entire series. I am what they’re calling an essential employee so I don’t have as much free time as I’d like to spit out the next part quickly so I’m not sure when the next part will be posted. The second part has been plotted out though. 
> 
> Underlined text indicates they are speaking Enochian.
> 
> I hope everyone is obeying the rules and y’all are all safe and healthy. Please listen to all the experts and keep to the stay in place orders and follow healthy practices. I need y’all to be around for a long time. I trust all of y’all to be extremely intelligent individuals don’t make me have to astral project and come over there and spank you. Ya know unless you’re into that type of thing 😉.

Dean was stretched out on the couch again when Sam returned from school. He could feel his brother’s eyes on him. He had meant to get up and clean a little before Sam had gotten home, but there was a new serial killer documentary that he just _had_ to watch. Dean gave him a wave without turning from the TV.

“What’d you get done today?”

“I got the paperwork done for the shop and looked at a few resumes.”

“Okay that’s more than yesterday. Are you goin’ out to Charlie’s this evenin’?”

“What’s goin’ on at her house?”

“It’s game night.”

“Naw. I’ll probably skip.”

“You know you can just ask her to not invite Carmen anymore,” Sam put his bag down and sat on the edge of table in front of Dean.

“Dude you’re blocking the TV!” Dean strained his neck to try and see around Sam.

“It’s Netflix. You can restart it later,” he picked up the remote and stopped the show.

“What do you want?” Dean sighed.

“I know that you said it was okay for us to be friends with Carmen, but we understand that it can be too much. Charlie will understand.”

“Whatever. You’ve said your piece so can you just move on out the way?”

“No. It’s been months. Almost a year. You’ve been cooped up in the house and you need to do more than go to work and come home. This isn’t livin’.”

Dean finally looked up and met Sam’s eyes. He felt a tad bit guilty with his attitude when he realized that his brother was just really worried about him.

With a sigh Dean sat up and kept eye contact with Sam, “I know that I’ve been mopey and all but I can only heal in my own way on my own time. I don’t really wanna talk about the breakup. I just have to get beyond it all. I’m doin’ my best.”

Sam looked him over and tucked his lips. He gave a nod and patted Dean’s knee then stood.

“I know. I just worry about you. You need to get out more. Or get a hobby or something. Learn a new language. Take a cooking class. You love all those baking shows. You could take some of those up. Learn how to dance. The community center is full of things you can do. Get a hobby!”

“Okay. I hear ya. Stop being a slob and homebody. I get it.”

“I don’t care if you stay at home. As long as you aren’t spending all day in front the TV.”

“Thanks for worrying about me Sammy.”

Sam picked his bag back up and headed to their tiny office area setup in the dining room.

Dean did think about what Sam had said. He did need to fill his day with other things than streaming services and snacking. He’d get to it. Right after the episode finished. He got comfortable on the couch again and started the episode back up.

>>><<< 

Dean had taken Sam’s words to heart. He had chosen to learn a language as the first step. There was an insurgence of Enochian since the population had risen in the last few decades. It was up there with Spanish and English rallying for the main language of the country. He logged on to the language exchange site that Charlie had recommended. It all looked like too much. He took a few deep breaths and clicked on the signup page. He put in his details and got to the page with the languages. He chose Enochian and a ton of profiles popped in. He swallowed down his nervousness and tried to focus. His knee bounced as he hovered his mouse over different photos. It was overwhelming again.

Some pictures were great and inviting and others looked like bad dating profile photos and he was sure those people were there for other reasons other than learning a language. He worked to calm his breathing and to stop shaking. He closed his eyes and moved the mouse in circles then clicked. He opened one eye slowly and a profile had opened.

**Castiel Manakel**

**Age: 32**

**Location: Elysium**

**Languages fluent in: Enochian, Spanish, Korean**

**Languages learning: English, Japanese, ASL**

Castiel’s picture was him with a gentle smile in front of a light blue wall. It could be a work ID photo, it was clean and a good picture that showed him from the middle of the chest up. Dean clicked on the link to see more photos. Castiel stood in front of floor to ceiling bookshelves. There was another where he had a kitten in his arms and a puppy draped across his lap. In all the photos he was in business casual or dressed up a little more. Then Dean clicked the arrow to the next page of photos and Dean gasped. Castiel was gorgeous!

The sun was just right. Castiel’s arms were in the air so there was a sliver of skin showing as the dark denim jeans sat low on his hips and the tee shirt rose up. The leather jacket was well loved. Clasped in Castiel’s hands was a half pan half demi flag. He looked fantastic.

Dean wished it was a dating app. He immediately clicked out of the profile and went to the page to setup his own profile. He made sure he filled in all the details and sorted through and put up the four best pictures he could find. He went back to Castiel’s page and clicked the button to engage him.

_Hi I’m Dean! I’m looking to learn Enochian. I see that you are looking to learn English. I’m in the US and would like to connect if you’re interested. _

He sat back and waited. He didn’t have to wait too long.

** _Hello Dean. I am Castiel. I am looking to become proficient in English. We can connect and I can teach you Enochian. I think that we are a great match. Have you used this service before? I am using a translator app to aid in communication so I apologize if the language is not perfect._ **

“Oh shit! That was fast.”

_This is my first time here so I hope that I’m going about this right. I see there are tips and tricks links on how to make this work best. It seems that you’ve got some experience with this so I have no problem letting you take the lead on how you’d like to continue and make sure that this benefits both of us. And the use of the translator app seems like a great idea and it’s doing a good job. I understand you perfectly _ _😊._

Dean couldn’t believe it was that easy to start a conversation and work on learning a language. His shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath. He picked up his phone and downloaded the app that corresponded with the site to make sure that he was always able to engage with Castiel.

** _Are you planning on coming to Elysium? Is that why you’ve taken an interest in Enochian? I have had people reach out about vacationing and needed to learn travel vocabulary and eating. I have also had others that are working with a business here. I will help however I can with the areas where you would like to be educated in. I tend to set up a schedule that will work best for consistent learning. What are days best to meet weekly?_ **

** _Also please do not send any pictures or materials that are not requested. I would rather not have to take the time to report you to the administration team. _ **

Dean frowned at the last part. It took him a moment before it registered what it meant. There were probably people that sent unsolicited dick pics or other inappropriate things. Dean shook his head. Nowhere was safe from those type of assholes.

Being manager of the garage and being groomed to take over when Bobby retired his schedule was flexible since he didn’t log as many hours in the bey most weeks. They closed early on Sundays which were appointment only slots and Mondays so those would be the prime days. Especially Sundays since Mondays were admin days and he occasionally got behind on things.

_I hadn’t thought about traveling there. My brother recommended that I learn a new language. I’m pretty good with Spanish and figured Enochian was the next best language since it’s one of the most popular in the country. Travel and eating vocab sounds like a great place to start. I’m pretty flexible when it comes to schedule since I make the work schedule. Sunday afternoons are the best for me for weekly days. I’m in central time zone here in Kansas. And I can promise there will never be any unsolicited materials from me. I’m here to learn nothing more._

Half an hour later Dean had finished hashing out things and getting Castiel’s goals so they could be on the same page. It was late in Elysium so Castiel called it a night with the promise to reach out tomorrow with the first steps for learning the language.

Dean closed his laptop and smiled. He had achieved a goal and he would be able to let Sam know so that he would get off his back about it.

>>><<< 

Sam stared at Dean as they stood in the deli for lunch. Dean worked hard to ignore his brother as he ordered their meals and paid. The girl behind the counter gave him a big grin as she handed him the number placard for their table. Once they moved to the table Sam poked him and gave him an unreadable look.

“Something on your mind?” Dean asked as he pulled the cups apart and handed one to Sam.

“Dude! You just ordered our food without a single word of English. Is there something you want to tell me?” he followed him to the drink fountain.

“Not really,” Dean worked hard not to smile as he got his drink.

“When did you learn Enochian? How long have you known it? Is this so you can flirt with Anael behind the counter?”

Dean chuckled and went back to their table. He heard Sam huff behind him.

“Come on man tell me,” Sam sat back down and stared at him.

“I may have been learning over the last couple of months. Not fluent or anything but Cas has been helping me out a lot.”

“Cas? Is this who you’ve been texting a bunch lately with? You got a language buddy?”

“I do. We work through an app and online on Sundays.”

“That’s why you have your headphones on and do not disturb on your phone. I thought you were just avoiding people. I’m proud of you. How come you hadn’t told me before?”

Dean shrugged, “I wanted to surprise you. Cas worked real hard with me this week on food and pleasantries so that I could use them in public and not be nervous.”

“Well I’m proud and you did really great,” Sam grinned.

Anael brought their food and spoke briefly with Dean before returning to her place up front.

“What did she say?”

“She said my enunciation is impeccable and that she is impressed. Also that she added this pie just for me,” he pointed at the slice of fresh apple pie on the tray.

“You gonna ask her out?”

“No that’s just weird. I ain’t do this for her. I originally did it for you but then I did it for me and I enjoy it.”

“So Cas, what does she get out of it?”

“He is learning English.”

“Oh a language exchange. That’s great. Does he live here?”

“Naw he’s lives in Asman Elysium.”

“Well that is certainly getting the details straight from the horse’s mouth. I’m glad that you’re able to get into something. You definitely seemed to have picked it up easy enough,” Sam gave him that silly little proud smile.

“Yeah yeah yeah. It’s been fun. I’ve been learning the language and about the culture. Cas really likes America too. He asks all kinds of cool questions about things that I don’t even think about. Like the other day he asked about public transit. I ain’t never thought about that since we got cars. It was like our lifeline growing up then it was if it just disappeared out of my mind after. And foods! He loves foods. I sent him some candy from here and he’s been sending videos of him eating everything. It’s like a junk food documentary.”

Dean couldn’t decipher the look that Sam gave him, but he was glad that it wasn’t pity or worry any longer.

“Cool. You got a new friend and you’re learning about another country while sharing stuff from here. I think this is really good.”

They finished up lunch. Sam headed back to work and Dean headed home.

“Can you hear me okay? I’ve been having trouble with the audio since the update.”

_“I hear you well. You hear me well?”_

“I can. Do you want to keep speakin’ in English or switch to Enochian?”

_“English is good,”_ Castiel smiled and tucked his hair behind his ear, _“Next time we speak in Enochian. English test coming up. I need much practice,”_ he chuckled.

Dean felt something pull as he adjusted his position at his desk. He glanced at his image on the screen to make sure that he didn’t look crazy. Dean’s heart raced as he looked back to Castiel. It was their third video call. They had sent each other pictures and videos but didn’t start calls until recently.

“How was your week?”

_“Uneventful. Work, teaching, and studying English. I sorry that I missed last session. Brothers are armfuls.”_

“Tell me about it. Sam alone was a lot. Adam came about later so I didn’t really have to worry about him. I can’t imagine three brothers to have to deal with.”

_“Sisters only slightly better,”_ Castiel grinned and grabbed his drink from off screen, _“I move home to save money and it is like youth again. They all stay at home. Gabriel only one to leave. Michael come back after marriage no good. Now we all back here. Mother and father on long holiday. They not come back for long time and I no blame them. I wish I could take holiday also.”_

“You could come here and get away from them,” Dean said only half joking.

_“Hmm sound good. I come and stay with you save money on hotel. Maybe I like it and never leave,”_ Castiel winked and smiled that gummy smile Dean realized meant he was genuinely happy or felt something extremely funny.

“I have an extra room since Sam moved out. We could make it happen,” Dean checked his image to make sure he didn’t give away how excited the thought of Castiel coming to visit made him, “I’ll cook you all the foods you said you wanted to try. We could marathon the movies on your list. I even have found several with Enochian subtitles,” he felt his face get warm as he thought about how he had searched for his favorite movies that had the subtitles so he could watch with Castiel when they had a chance.

Castiel face went serious and stared at Dean, _“you…you get movies with subs for me?”_

“Well,” Dean ran a hand through his hair and half shrugged, “yeah. I know some English can be hard. I figured if you could watch movies in English with Enochian subs that it would help you catch the language and understand the tougher turns of phrase and such.”

_“That is thoughtful so much,”_ Castiel smiled softly, _“I…umm…I appreciate, that is word I look for, appreciate it.”_

“Anything for you Cas,” yup that was definitely blush and Dean couldn’t look Castiel in the eye.

_“Thank you. Maybe we do a movie night and watch movie together over video. I have program that connect with you so we…uh…watch same time. Like…together but not separate.”_

“Oh cool. So we can stream it at the same time and don’t have to try to start the movie at the exact same time?”

_“Yes! That. I use it with Gabriel. He is gone so much but we watch television together.”_

“Is he your favorite brother?”

Castiel looked up and around, _“No can have favorite sibling,”_ but he nodded and worked to hide his grin, _“all siblings favorite for different reasons.”_

Dean covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. He knew with the way Castiel spoke of Gabriel he was the favorite brother and the sisters were both favorites. It was another reason Dean was glad to just have Sam close. He liked Adam but there was just too many years between them.

“How much longer until school is over and you’re done teaching?”

_“Two months. Just courses at…university. Not on regular schedule like main courses. I teach and I save money when I take courses.”_

“I know you teach history. Is it world history or local history?”

_“Local. Make sure that people know their history and keep traditions. So much important to not lose history and how our people are.”_

“I agree. If we don’t know where we come from how can we know who we are? I didn’t think we had any culture ya know. I’m white what could I possibly have. I did the DNA test like you said and I learned a lot. My mom’s side was able to give me some stuff. I’m still diggin’ into our heritage but there is more there than I thought. Thanks for gettin’ me to do that.”

_“You welcome,”_ he smiled proudly, _“it is important to know where you come from. How shop doing? You promote someone to assistance manager?”_

“I’m doin’ interviews next week. Charlie did that social media spamming of me at the car shows so now we have a lot more traffic comin’ in. I think I’ll be doin’ more restoration work than actually fixing cars over the next few months.”

_“What is restoration?”_

“Oh! It means to make like new. You saw my car. It had been in an accident and I had to fix it to make it like new. So restoration means cleaning it up, finding parts, and making it run and look like new. People love their old cars here so I’ll be making them like new.”

_“So you make old cars new and pretty and people pay for that?”_

“Yeah. I wasn’t doin’ it often because it’s a _lot_ of work but I went to a few shows and people saw the impala and two others that I did and they want me to do it for them.”

_“Why not just buy new car? Much easier yes?”_

“True,” Dean smiled at the confused expression, “here in America they like their classic cars from the time where American cars were a big deal. It’s like a status thing. Really old cars and really fancy new cars is like a peacock’s plumage. The in between cars are just cars. The old cars are called classics and some are hard to come by so it means you have a lot of money if you have a rare old car and it’s pristine condition. But at the same time if you drive like a new Ferrari or Mercedes it’s the same status. It’s weird.”

_“America so much weird. Everyone here drive Mercedes. It is car. It is what is here to buy,”_ Castiel made a flippant hand gesture that Dean knew meant he didn’t understand why something was done or existed and he didn’t agree with it.

“That’s because it’ll take you no time to just drive to Germany and get a car,” Dean laughed, “it’s like if I drove a new Ford or Chevy. They’re just cars here. But foreign cars are a big deal here. Ya know, I don’t know what you drive. I don’t think we ever talked about it.”

_“I no have car. If I have to go far or carry lots I drive Vespa. I use metro mostly or walk.”_

“You don’t have a car? What if it’s raining or snowing?”

_“Michael have Mercedes that I can borrow. Father left his Volkswagen. And all the siblings have cars if I need.”_

“Okay. I don’t have to worry about you if the weather is bad then. I have to make sure that you’ll be safe. I saw that there are some bad storms headed that way later in the week and was already worried about how that might hit you guys.”

Castiel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes slightly. His mouth opened to say something then stopped. He tilted his head the other way and pursed his lips.

“Say it in Enochian if you can’t think of how to say it in English.”

_“I know in English. I just…you worry for me? You check on weather? Dean…Dean…I am good friend? You worry because I am good friend?”_ Castiel’s expression was pleasantly passive though slightly guarded.

“Well,” Dean licked his lips and looked away for a moment, “well yeah Cas. You’re like my best friend. That means really good friend.”

He was rewarded with another gummy smile and slightly bashful Castiel, _“you best friend too. Favorite from the site. You only one I talk to all the time. No one else as…serious? Yes serious about learning or sharing as you. I like you. I like us.”_

“I like you too Cas and I like us. You’ve made my life take shape. I’ve never wanted to learn something like I have with you. And you teach me so much more than just a language. Thank you for being my friend.”

“_Dean,”_ Castiel cupped his face in both hands and giggled, _“thank you Dean.”_

They talked for a little longer before Castiel had to go and finish up paperwork for his class and get to work for a few hours.

Dean closed his laptop and sat back in his chair. What had just happened? How had that conversation turned? How had he’d gotten so soft?

>>><<< 

Dean 1642: hey is everything okay there? I saw this article about the Prime Minister signing off on passing some laws that didn’t look too good and there were protests that got kind of out of control. How close are you to the government halls?

Dean 1658: Cas is everything okay?

Dean 1720: when you have a chance please call or text. I added money to the calling card from before

Dean 1801: I tried calling as you probably saw didn’t mean to leave so many messages. Sariel didn’t respond to texts either

Castiel 2003: thank you for all the concern. I am sorry that it took so long to reply. I was near city hall as you call it. We were not expecting this so quickly when the laws passed last week. There had been attempts of talks. They no succeed so protests. I joined protesters so I was kept by police until now. Michael come to get me and headed home now. We deserve human rights. I am safe. I promise.

Dean 2004: Cas! I’m so glad you’re safe. Yeah it seems like your government is just as full of homophobes, xenophobes, and misogynists as ours. I started reading over so much when I didn’t hear from you. I’m glad Michael got you. Anything I can do for you?

Castiel 2008: Marry me so that I can leave this place 😊. I am very upset and cannot believe that I have to worry about who I love. My friends they may be sent away from country and the women have hard times ahead. We need change.

Dean stared down at his phone. He had been pretty sure that Castiel was queer because of the flags in his picture on the site, but this solidified it. He wasn’t just an ally. And he wanted to so bad to just say yes but how would a marriage out of politics really go? He shook his head and pushed that thought aside.

Dean 2010: how did this even happen? How did I not know about it? You shouldn’t have to live like that

Castiel 2015: Elysium tries to keep politics as quiet as possible and America does not like to know what is happening outside of its own borders. It is late and I am tired and got home now. I will message you tomorrow.

Dean 2016: if you need anything you let me know. Get some rest.

Dean put his phone down and ran a hand down his face and let out a long sigh. He picked up his phone again and called Sam.

“Sammy what do you know about Zachariah Adler the Prime Minster of Elysium?”

_“What? Dean what’s goin’ on?”_

“Some really bad laws got passed where Cas is and there are protests. Some of them got violent. Cas got arrested or at least detained. I don’t know what’s really going on over there. You know I don’t care about politics.”

_“Okay slow down. Calm down. I know basics. I know they’re not democratic even though they try to pass themselves off as such. More of Authoritarian really. With a dash of socialism. Sounds like,” _he could hear Sam click away on the keyboard, so he assumed he was searching on the internet,_ “they’re headed for Totalitarianism lifestyle looking over Adler’s policies and laws that he’s been tryin’ to pass. Dean things are about to get bad over there. Russia under Putin bad. Kim Jong-un bad. I thought you said life was good over there?”_

“I thought that it was. They’ve got health care, education, universal wages, and it seems like it was going well. I know that the last month or so Cas had been complaining about things, but you know I don’t keep up with that stuff.”

_“Dean, Adler is close friends with Bolsonaro.”_

“I don’t know what that means.”

_“The president of Brazil.”_

“Oh fuck. Charlie’s girlfriend was talkin’ ‘bout how awful he is. That’s why she’s here. Fuck. I’m goin’ to get Cas,” Dean jumped up from his seat and went to his bedroom.

_“What do you mean you’re goin’ to get Cas? Like you can’t just kidnap him. Is your passport even up to date? What is your plan? You go get him and bring him back here illegally. What do you think will happen to him then? ICE will be down you throat and will deport him or worse.”_

“Even though he text he didn’t sound right Sam,” Dean put the phone on speaker and sat it on his bed, “I have to do something,” he pulled his suitcase down from the shelf in the closet and lay it open on the bed.

_“Dean you can’t do anything. You can’t just fly out there tomorrow or anything. There’s a lot of paperwork involved. I can get Eileen to look at makin’ sure you’ve got your paperwork in order. She’ll be back in town from her conference day after tomorrow. That’ll give you time to calm the fuck down and make plans. Like, who will run the shop while you’re gone? Why will goin’ over there change anything? Have you told Cas you’re in love with him? Who’s gonna watch the house and water your plants? Can you afford to pick up spur of the moment and travel?”_

“Whoa whoa whoa. What was that?” he stopped as he grabbed shirts to toss in his suitcase.

_“Who’s gonna watch your house? Can you afford to travel without planning?”_

“No before that,” he dropped the shirts to the floor.

_“Who’ll run the shop while you’re gone?”_

_“After that,” he frowned._

_“Oh you mean have you shared your undying love for Castiel _with_ Castiel?”_

“Yeah that. What,” Dean stood in his closet and turned to look at his phone, “uh, like what makes you think…like…how’d you come to that?”

_“First off, you didn’t deny it. Secondly, it’s always ‘Cas this, Cas that. Oh my god lemme tell ya what Cas did’ all day every day. Thirdly, outside of me, Eileen, or Charlie who would you pick up like this for?”_

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down, “damn. I do love him.”

_“No shit. It’s been almost a year of y’all talking and learning languages together. You’re pretty good at the language and I’m sure he’s just as good with English. You have formed a lasting relationship. No matter if you take the step and confess your feelings or if you just remain good friends. That bond is there. That’s why you’re so worried about him and this new regime that’s taking over his country. You care deeply for him.”_

“How fast do you think Eileen can get that paperwork together when she gets back?” Dean had never been so happy that Sam was engaged to a lawyer.

>>><<< 

Over the next few weeks Dean didn’t change any of his behaviors with Castiel. He kept to their schedules and they chatted. He did make sure to be kinder and check in on his mental health because he knew that things could get bad.

Castiel continued to go to protests and was very vocal online about his political views. So much so that the government restricted his access to social media.

It terrified Dean to see firsthand a government that had that type of control. With all the good that Elysium had there was bad. That kind of control he had only ever heard of in passing.

Dean worked to keep himself busy when he knew that Castiel was at work or at a protest so that he wouldn’t worry. Eileen worked to get everything in order because Dean still had not given up with going to visit Castiel when the political climate calmed down. As of right then they had cut the ability for tourists to enter the country so Dean wasn’t allowed to visit anyway.

Dean checked his phone as his break ended. Still no update from Castiel. There was a march that Castiel had helped organize and Dean was a little worried. He put his phone in his pocket and left his office. He went to the bey and spotted Leo.

“Leo can I see you in my office please?”

Everyone oohed from where they worked on vehicles. Even Kevin at the reception and cashier desk oohed as Dean headed back to his office. He had interviewed outsiders and those interested that already worked for him. He knew that he’d made the right decision.

“Yes boss?” Leo entered a few minutes later as he dried his hands off.

“Close the door and have a seat.”

Leo did as directed. He shoved the rag in his pocket of his jumpsuit and took a seat across from Dean. Dean didn’t believe in having a desk between him and his employees so the desk was situated in the corner so that he could sit face to face with his staff when they had to have conversations. The desk was only for paperwork and business appointments.

“I ain’t gonna beat around the bush. You’re my new assistant manager. You’re the most qualified and the person I feel can best fill my shoes when I’m not here. It comes with a raise,” Dean turned and pulled papers from his desk, “set hours,” he handed them to Leo, “a not so fancy office behind Kevin’s spot, a key to the shop, and a shit ton more responsibility. All the details are there. If you agree all you gotta do is sign the last page.”

Leo looked at the papers in his hands and up to Dean with his mouth open and eyes wide. He looked back down at the papers and back Dean.

“Dean are you serious?”

“Does a bear shit in the woods?”

Leo chuckled, “I thought for sure you were gonna hirer that chick. She was smokin’ hot and fixed that pickup in minutes.”

“Yeah but she had no people managin’ experience. You ran a store and two shops on your own before you got here. You’re good in both areas. I need someone I can trust and depend on. Plus,” Dean grinned, “you’re not so bad on the eyes either.”

“Dean,” Leo chuckled and began to read through the paperwork, “whoa is that really the new pay?”

“More responsibility comes with more money.”

“I thought it would be like five percent or something. That’s a good twenty-five percent.”

“You’re worth it. Mondays are admin days so you’ll be here with me. Then you’re Thursday through Saturday. The only time that will change is when I’m not here. You’ll start the training courses online tomorrow. You know most everything as you’ve been shadowing me for a while. But there are the little things that you’ll need to learn. You can split Thursday and Friday however you want between working on cars and doing managerial duties. Saturdays you’ll be doin’ all the managerial duties as I’ll be working in the bey. All the other details are there. I just want to make sure that you know what’s expected of you on the everyday side of things.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much Dean. I am for the first time in many years speechless,” he bent across the space and gave Dean a hug.

“You earned it buddy. Once you’ve finished reading over everything you sign and leave it on my desk. Take your time. I’ve gotta go get back on that Chevelle.”

“Will do.”

Dean stood and patted him on the shoulder then went back to finish the final details on the Chevelle he had restored.

_“Dean why you send me this?”_ Castiel held up two CDs Dean had shipped over to Castiel the previous week, _“we can share music online. You have playlist on there for me already. Why send this?”_

Dean ran his hand through his hair and looked away from the screen, “well it’s like, ya know.”

_“I do not know that why I ask.”_

“So like when you’re close friends with someone you share music that’s really special to you ya know. But because they are such a good friend you want to make it special and you put a little more effort than clickin’ a button to add to a playlist. I wanted you to have them.

_“So ‘Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Traxx’ and ‘Dean’s Feel Good Traxx’ are filled with so much special songs?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Lotta pop and R and B on feel good CD,”_ Castiel gave him a playful grin.

“Yeah well it makes you feel good. I know sometimes you need a mood changer and those songs make me feel good.”

_“Thank you Dean. I will enjoy them greatly. You take time to make and that is special. I thank you so much.”_

“Okay. You’re welcome. So how was the march today? I saw some clips on the news. It was peaceful and I hear that the petition that you got goin’ got a ton of signatures.”

_“It was good!”_ he was excited and happy, but the wear of the day still showed in the creases and drooped shoulders, _“I not expect so many two thousand people show up! I was not sure how many since I cannot use social media. I did not know how many would be reached. I thought armful of people show but so many show up. We have politicians scared and thinking. They know we organize now and that scary for them. We are not marionettes. We are human beings and should be treated correctly!”_

“You did amazing. I’m really glad that you weren’t detained again. I thought the cops would show up and take you away. I’m glad that you’re safe. Did you get your phone back?”

Castiel frowned and reached off screen. He lifted up an old school slide phone. His frown deepened.

_“This new phone. At least have keyboard so make it easy to text. I sorry that I cannot be on apps with you anymore. I miss Word with Friends and Trivia Crack and mostly Song Pop. They say I get back next year.”_

“I still can’t believe they can do that. I can’t wrap my mind around it. How much trouble would you be in if I just sent you a phone from here on my plan?”

_“Oh Dean. No can do that. We both get in large trouble.”_

“Okay. I won’t do that. I guess at least you can text from the phone now and don’t have to worry about getting to a computer. It was getting pretty borin’ without you messagin’ me,” Dean smiled and leaned back in his recliner.

_“Yes it was. How did today go? Leo happy with new job?”_

“I thought he was gonna cry. He was very happy. It all worked out. Now I can take a vacation and not have to worry about who’s gonna watch the shop while I’m gone.”

_“So much good. Others not get mad?”_

“They all mostly knew already. A lot of the team had actually silently suggested that it be Leo. I think the only one that’s gonna be trouble is Gordon. He wanted it really bad but he only wanted it for the power. I can’t trust someone that just wants power. Plus he’s not as reliable. I gotta have someone that I can put in charge and walk away from the job and not stress. Leo is that guy. Him and Kevin will keep it runnin’ well when I’m not there.”

_“And Uncle Bobby approve?”_

“Yeah. He’s pretty much retired at this point so it was a formality that I ran it by him anyway.”

_“Good. Good. I know you want always make sure that Uncle Bobby is happy too. Okay enough chitty chat. Let’s start movie. You got your popcorn and beer?”_ Castiel lifted his laptop and headed to his comfy chair.

“Yup I’m ready. I sent you the link so that you can load it to your service and share so you’re in control. I’m ready when you are.”

_“Okay I am comfortable and ready. Let’s watch _The Big Lebowski._ I have been waiting to see.”_

They had started a monthly movie night where they’d watch one or two movies depending on how late they started. The six hour difference meant they went on Castiel’s time instead of Dean’s to make sure that Castiel wasn’t up too late if he had plans for the day that followed. Dean enjoyed the time because it meant more time with Castiel but also meant he got to share some of his favorite movies. It had been hard to track down some of his favorites with the subtitles so he would get them dubbed instead. Castiel seemed to enjoy them either way.

>>><<< 

“And that’s the family. I’m glad that you were free to say hi to everyone even if it was just for a little bit,” Dean flipped the camera back around so that he could see Castiel.

_“I am glad as well. I like when I can speak with the people that mean a lot to you. Sorry that I am unable to spend more time. This interview so much important. I need job since they not allow me to keep teaching. I feel good about this one.”_

“I still hate that they took that away from you. It’s important that people learn the real history not what they want you to know. This job is better for you anyway. It pays more and it’s closer to your home. Good luck. Text me later and let me know how it goes.”

_“I will. Have fun with your family. Talk to you soon.”_

Dean waved then hung up. He turned and his entire family wore the same knowing grin.

“What?”

“Dean,” Bobby gave him a pointed look, “you like him a lot. He seems like good people and he makes you smile like that. I think he deserves to know how you feel.”

‘I agree,’ Eileen signed, ‘it almost a year. You two are more than friends. Tell him. He feels similar.’

“They’re not wrong,” Sam said as he moved to start setting the table.

“Whatever. We’re just friends.”

“Sure okay,” everyone said at once.

“Just like Donna and I are just friends,” Jody leaned over and kissed Donna on the cheek.

“He’s just helping with learning a language and I teach him mine.”

“It stopped being just that the second month in. I was still at the shop boy. It was always ‘let me tell you what Cas taught me today. Cas has a pet tortoise. Cas hung the moon. Cas is just so amazing’. It ain’t changed. Probably much worse. It’s probably what drove Sam outta the house finally,” Bobby teased.

“Part of the reason,” Sam chuckled, “if Eileen’s lease wasn’t up I’m pretty sure I would’ve just moved back in with Bobby.”

“Whatever,” Dean went to the kitchen and checked the spaghetti in the oven. For once he wished he hadn’t done the remodel and had an open floor plan. He’d kill for those walls back in place.

“Dean and Cas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Donna sang as she wheeled Bobby up to the dining table.

“I hate all of you,” Dean slipped on the oven mitts and pulled the pan from the oven. He swapped it out and put in the garlic bread.

“It’s okay that you like him Dean,” Sam whispered as he put the salad together, “you deserve someone good in your life.”

“He’s right,” Charlie leaned over and pinched a carrot from the salad. Sam swatted her away, “I like Castiel and he kicked ass in our online D and D campaign. He’s got a good soul. If you want to make it more do so.”

“Okay enough about me. Let’s talk about Sam. Did you know that he’s only two classes away from getting his RN degree?”

“What you didn’t tell us that?”

And all eyes were on Sam.

Sam cut his eyes at Dean as he finished up the salad, “yeah I was keeping it under wraps until I was there. Being an LPN is great but being an RN is where I can make a bigger difference.”

‘He can go to the private practice he wants with the RN since they have an opening,’ Eileen filled in, ‘he wants to be closer to home since,’ she looked at Sam and he nodded, ‘I’m pregnant.’

The entire room gasped.

“Waydago Sammy!” Dean patted him on the back.

“Just two months. We had started tryin’ and we thought that she was just late because that happens with her sometimes. We went to the doctor and they let us know two weeks ago. We’re going to be parents.”

“Congratulations guys! I’m gonna be an uncle!” Dean looked at his family as they all embraced Sam and Eileen. He was happy for his brother and also a little jealous. Being over thirty he should have those things too. He shook himself out of it and served up dinner. Once day he would be there too.

>>><<< 

“You’ve got everything?” Sam sat on the couch and watched Dean double check his carry-on.

“Yeah. I went over your list three times last night to make sure.”

“And you’re sure they opened the borders back up?”

“I am. I was following it all month. They’ve been open for two weeks and there hasn’t been any issues.”

“Are you sure you want to surprise him like this? What if he’s busy? What if he’s not at home?”

“I already talked to him,” Dean put his passport and wallet in the outside zipper pocket on his carry-on, “he’s off tomorrow. It’s some sort of national holiday. That’s why I’m taking the late flight so by time I get there it’ll be afternoon. I’ve got a layover in London so I’ll call you when I get there. Yes, I checked my plan to make sure that I can call and text while I’m travelin’. I also called the banks to let them know I’ll be out of the country as well as got currency for the UK and Elysium.”

“Okay so I panicked a bit. I just have to make sure that you’re safe and ready. Last time you left the country we went to Scotland together. You’re traveling alone this time. I’m allowed to worry. Especially because you don’t like planes. This is a fourteen-hour trip on a plane.”

“I’ll be fine. I took the Xanax that you prescribed me Nurse Winchester. I’ll take the second one when I take off from London. You gave me the lowest dose so I promise I won’t pass out and miss my connection.”

“Alright. I’m sorry I’m so nervous. You’re not even nervous.”

“I’m about to do something I need to do so yeah nerves have to wait.”

Sam stood up and hugged him, “bring him home.”

Dean stood at the baggage claim as he waited for his checked bag to come around on the luggage carousel. His nerves kicked in as he saw his purple and green suitcase come into sight. The bag was there. Now he had to go meet Castiel. He would see Castiel. In person. Face to face. Dean grabbed his bag and swallowed down the lump that appeared out of nowhere.

When his hands started to shake he headed to where there was a circle of seats. He sat down and put his head between his legs and took several deep breaths. He would be fine. He could do it. He had a plan and he needed to stick with it. The shakes passed. He pulled out his phone and turned off airplane mode.

Dean 1313: in Elysium. Made it safely and only a fuck ton nervous now. Headed to check in at the hotel then headed to see Cas

Sam 1314: Thanks for checking in and you’re going to be fine. Remember don’t go to sleep yet. When you get to the hotel drink a bottle of water and take a shower. Wait to go to sleep until tonight.

Dean 1314: yes ma. Okay getting a taxi. I’ll check in again later.

Sam 1315: Give Cas our love and be good.

Dean pulled himself together and grabbed his bags. He finally was calm enough to look around the airport. It was clean and modern. There were several American restaurants and shops but mostly it was all local. He stopped at the convenience store tucked in the corner by the café and grabbed a few bottles of water so he wouldn’t spend the money in the minibar. The clerk was impressed with his use of the language and gave him a discount.

The taxi stand was at the far end from the entrance to the airport. He had done his research and knew what to look for to make sure that he didn’t get into a fake taxi that would just rob him.

“Hi there. I need to get to Asman. I am staying at the Cheshire Inn,” Dean spoke slowly in Enochian to make sure that he enunciated the words properly.

“Oh. You speak very well for a foreigner. You must have practiced a lot. I can get you there. It isn’t a long drive at all. I’ll take you the fast way. Get in.”

“Thank you.”

Dean let the driver load his bags in the trunk and he got in the backseat of the SUV.

“Are you here on business or pleasure?”

“Pleasure. Going to ask the man I love to marry me. I hope that he says yes,” Dean covered his mouth with his hand. He hadn’t meant to say that. It was dangerous to speak such things out loud in Elysium. Part of what Castiel was fighting for.

“Be careful. You see tiny pink triangle on my ID card? That means I am safe. Others are not. It is a code we’ve created to protect and support each other. I am happy to hear your news, but you must keep it from others. If anyone asks, you say you are here for the angel blossoms. It’s the time of year where the trees bloom so people come from around the world to see the angel blossom trees blossom. It is also code in our community that you are queer and a safe person. It will keep you safe while you’re here,” the driver said.

Dean looked at the driver ID and it showed a tiny pink triangle by his name. Joshua was a good man.

“Thank you. I got too excited and just blurted it out. It’s the first time I’ve told anyone other than my brother. I’m here meeting his family and asking him all in the same two weeks. I just hope his brothers are accepting. Sorry I don’t mean to spill this all on you,” Dean sighed and sat back.

“No worries. You’re excited and nervous. I’m sure everything will be just fine. You’re only staying two weeks?”

“The plan is for a month. I want to get everything out of the way so that we can spend the final two weeks planning the wedding and getting everything figured out.”

“You’ll do just fine.”

“I hope you’re right. Cas is my everything.”

“How far did you travel to see your Cas?”

“From the state of Kansas in the United States so a few thousand miles.”

“That is a very long trip. You must really love him.”

“I do.”

Joshua spent the rest of the drive telling him of the places he should see and restaurants to eat at. He also provided him with the best ride service so he could save money getting rides since taxis in the city were more expensive. 

Dean gave him a hug when he got out. It just felt right. He got checked in and to his room. He couldn’t believe it. He had seen the pictures, but they didn’t do it justice. It was more a studio apartment than hotel room. The sleeping area was off to the left when he entered and separate by a frosted glass wall. The living area was to the rear in front of the floor to ceiling windows. There were French doors that let out onto a balcony. He put his bags down and went back to the front of the room

The kitchenette was left in the front and had full size fridge and tons of counter space. It had a two burner range next to the deep kitchen sink. To the right in the front was the bathroom. He stepped in and flipped the lights. The commode was right through the door next to the sink that had an extra long counter and mirror that stretched the length of it. The tub and shower were on the other side of glass door. The tub had jets and deep enough Dean knew he could stretch out and soak without a single limb being above the water. To top it off it was a waterfall shower. He looked at the knobs and knew it would take a little figuring out.

He was extremely impressed with his room. He did his usual paranoid check to make sure there were no signs of bedbugs or other insects and no cameras or recording devices hidden. He pulled his cleaning products from his checked bag and wiped down all the hard surfaces and sprayed the shower down. Once he had completed his routine, Dean guzzled down a bottle of water and stripped down. He grabbed his own towel and shower gel and headed back to the bathroom.

Dean was dressed and ordered his ride. He took another bottle of water with him and slung his bag over his shoulder. He was in the lobby when his phone let him know his ride was there. He knew it was a short ride to Castiel’s house so he had to time it right. He waited just a few minutes before he placed the call.

“Hey Cas. Are you home?”

“_Yes. I just got in from groceries with Sariel. How is your holiday going so far_?”

“It’s goin’ really well. It’s been a while since I’ve taken time off so I’m enjoying it. What are your plans for tonight?”

“_You know already. You and I are going to watch The Princess Bride. Is that why you’re calling? Are we not going to be able to watch the movie_?” he could hear Castiel moving around probably putting away the groceries.

Dean looked out the window. He had known there had to be space since everyone lived together but he hadn’t imagine how big the house was. There hadn’t been a clear image of the house on Google images probably because of the government. He hadn’t been able to find much on Google images of the country if it wasn’t public places.

The house was enormous. A blue three floor Victorian house with impeccable landscaping and semicircle driveway sat in front of him. All the houses were spread out enough that there was privacy even without the fenced in backyard with trees lined in between each house.

“Oh hold on one sec,” he muted the phone and turned to the driver, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Have a good day.”

“You too,” he got out of the car unmuted the phone, “movie night is still on. I’m on vacation not Mars.”

Dean worked hard to keep his voice steady as he rang the doorbell. His heart began to pound and he had to make an effort to hear around it.

“_Sari get the door. I’m putting away everything still. No one ever comes during the week who could be at the door_?”

“Who knows? So is movie night all that you have planned?”

Castiel went on about other things he had to get done.

Sariel opened the door and froze. They had spoken over video chat frequently enough that she knew immediately who he was.

Dean put his finger to his lips and smiled.

She giggled and waved him in. He kicked off his shoes and followed her. She led him to the foyer and motioned for him to stop.

“That all sounds like a busy afternoon,” he kept his voice low.

“_Who was at the door_?” Castiel asked Sariel once she was back in the kitchen.

There was a slight echo and Dean hoped Castiel wouldn’t notice.

“It’s for you.”

“_Oh someone at the door for me. I am going to the door Dean I’ll be back_.”

“Okay.”

Castiel rounded the corner and Dean could see his shadow. Then he rounded the next corner to the foyer. He stopped. He gasped and his hand went to his mouth. He slowly lifted his phone to his ear.

“I have to go.”

“Yes. That would be for the best.”

Castiel hung up.

Dean slowly lowered the phone and put it in his pocket. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. What he hadn’t prepared for was Castiel storming over to him and slapping him. He didn’t recognize some of the words, but he was pretty sure he was being cussed out. Dean held his cheek.

Just as quickly as it happened Castiel stopped and squealed. He threw himself into Dean’s arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming here? How did you get here? Why are you here? I don’t like surprises. I can’t believe that you’re here. You are here. I’m not dreaming right? Dean!” Castiel hugged him tighter.

“I like surprises. I thought that I would come here and visit you. I had the time saved up and Leo is watching things for the next month. I couldn’t wait to visit,” Dean returned his hug with just as much enthusiasm.

“You two are adorable,” Sariel stood and filmed them with her phone, “I can’t wait to show everyone this. I also can’t believe you are here. This is such a great surprise.”

“Stop filming Sari,” Castiel turned and chased her.

Sariel squealed and ran up the stairs that were off the right. Castiel didn’t follow. He turned back and looked at Dean. Dean’s favorite smile and he felt his knees go weak. Castiel in person was more gorgeous than he had any right being. His dark brown hair was still a mess and his eyes were otherworldly blue up close. His lips. Dean licked his own as he looked at Castiel’s. He wanted to kiss those lips. But they weren’t there yet. He had to wait. He looked him over. It was the first time he’d seen Castiel so casual in jeans and a polo shirt.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Castiel walked slowly back to him and hugged him again.

“Neither can I but I’m so happy to be here.”

“Come on. I have to finish putting everything away. I’ll show you around after. Why did you come here Dean?” Castiel took Dean’s hand and led him around the corner and to the back of the house to the kitchen.

Dean caught sight of a formal living room which he remembered stories about and the real living room. Everything was neat and clean from what he could see as he moved quickly with Castiel. Castiel waved him to sit at the bar on one side of kitchen.

“I wanted to visit. I hear the angel blossoms are lovely this time of year.”

Castiel stopped in the middle folding a bag and looked at Dean, “they are. They are very beautiful,” he watched for a moment then continued with folding the cloth bag. He moved to another bag and put the produce away.

“Plus it’s been a year and we hadn’t met. I put off my vacation so that I could take the time off and visit you. I’ll be here a month so that we can hangout and you can show me all of your favorite places. When you can travel you can come to Kansas and I can show you around.”

“That sounds like a plan. I am very happy that you are here. I wish I had known because I would have planned stuff for us to do. I have things this week, so I won’t have a lot of time until the evenings.”

“That’s okay. I have a few things I want to do here. I can entertain myself for a little while. Then we can have dinner and hangout.”

“Where are you staying while you’re here?”

“The Cheshire Inn. They had really good rates.”

“Hmm yes that is a good place to stay and it’s not too far from here.”

“That’s why I picked it. I wanted to be close by.”

Castiel looked up at him as he folded the rest of the bags. He gave him a soft smile.

With all the groceries put away Castiel took Dean’s hand and led him through the house. There was only one bedroom downstairs and that was the parents’. For security they had taken the first-floor bedroom and kids were all upstairs. The dining room was larger than any Dean had seen. Their parents had remodeled and gotten rid of the staff’s quarters to open up the room when they had originally purchased the house decades ago.

The formal living room had a door that usually stayed shut. It was as pretentious as Castiel had described. It was where his parents entertained guests that were of political or financial influence. Castiel hated it with a passion. The real living room looked more like what Dean was used to. Two comfy couches and a pair of recliners. A large flat screen tv took up the space above the fireplace. There was a wall that was just bookshelves that he recognized from pictures and Dean understood why Castiel had a love for reading. There was half bath off the side of the living room and a full bath in the hallway.

Castiel took him up the back stairs. They led to third floor directly so he didn’t have to stop on the second floor where his other siblings stayed.

“This is mostly my floor since Gabriel moved out. There’s a room that we’ve converted into a study there and a bathroom beside it. That was Gabriel’s room on the left. And my room is straight back.”

Dean felt his stomach flip as he followed Castiel to his room. He took a few deep breaths and reminded himself it wasn’t high school. He was allowed in a boy’s room without parental permission.

Castiel pushed the doors, yes doors, open and pulled Dean into the room. He immediately turned and shut the doors. His room was him. Dean couldn’t have imagined anything more perfect to represent Castiel. He had seen bits and pieces over their video chats but not all of it.

The walls were a light greyish blue, the molding was white, and there was a bookshelf crammed with more books than it was meant to hold. The furniture was cherry wood and the bed. Dean took a moment to breath. The bed was huge and the frame was perfect for tying restraints around. Dean shook himself and looked away from the bed. He was shocked by the posters. There were a few bands that he recognized and then some of galaxies. But they all fit Castiel perfectly.

“Sorry for the mess. As I was not expecting you I hadn’t cleaned up,” Castiel busied himself picking up books and random articles of clothing that had been strewn around.

“It’s fine you’re not messy. Your room is great. It’s just like you. Your entire home is lovely.”

“Thank you,” Castiel put things away, “I have to get things done like we talked about on the phone. You can stay here and hide from my nosey siblings or you can use computer in the study.”

“I’ll stay here. Before you go I have stuff for you,” Dean pulled his bag off and sat it on the dresser. He unbuttoned it and pulled out a giant Ziploc of snacks.

Castiel’s eyes went wide and he giggled as he took the bag from Dean, “Dean you shouldn’t have.”

“I wanted you to have as much as I could carry.”

“Thank you so much,” Castiel immediately tore open the bag of sour cream and cheddar chips. He moaned loudly. 

“I knew you’d like them,” Dean chuckled.

“You know me so well.”

“I’ve got to touch base at home so I’ll park myself here and then I’ll come track you down.”

“Alright. I’m happy that you’re here,” Castiel hugged him again then bounced out of the room with his bag of chips in hand.

Dean sat down on the foot of Castiel’s bed and opened the group text and let everyone know he was okay. He chatted with them a bit. He stretched as a big yawn snuck up on him. In a separate text he let his dad know that he had made it safely.

Dean blinked and frowned. He was extremely comfortable. But he couldn’t remember anything. He slowly sat up and it all came rushing back to him.

“Ah you’re awake,” Castiel was next to him on the bed, “you are not supposed to go to sleep so soon after traveling,” he teased.

“I dunno what happened. I was texting my family and then I was waking up.”

“Sometimes it happen,” Castiel shrugged, “come, let us go eat then we watch movie.”

Dean stretched and got up. He followed Castiel back downstairs. He hadn’t expected for other people to be around. The kitchen was filled.

Michael stood at the stove cooking. Jophiel handed Sariel plates from the cabinet to set the table. Ramiel was on the counter on her phone. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up. Everyone smiled the same smile and Dean immediately saw the resemblance.

“You are real after all. We thought Castiel had made up his online boyfriend,” Ramiel grinned.

Castiel replied too quickly for Dean to understand and shot Ramiel a look. Ramiel shrugged it off.

“You’ll have to excuse her. She thinks she’s funny. You recognize everyone?”

“I do,” he greeted them each individually.

“Your Enochian is very good. Castiel has done a fine job teaching you the language. Your accent is off a little but we forgive that with such fine enunciation. Are you here for long Dean?” Jophiel asked as he finished setting the table.

“A month. It was time for a vacation and I thought it would be a nice surprise to visit Cas,” he said as he helped bring food to the table.

They looked at each other grinned at the use of Castiel’s nickname.

“_Cas_ didn’t tell us to expect you so we figured it was a surprise of some sort. It means a lot that you have come to visit him. You are here to see the angel blossoms as well?” Ramiel eyed him and hopped down from the counter.

“Yes. I’ve heard they are lovely this time of year. It’s the perfect time to come and see them,” Dean took the seat next to Castiel.

The siblings all eyed each other and giggled.

Dean was glad that Joshua had taught him what that meant. He wouldn’t let on to them just yet that he knew. He just smiled politely and looked over the food on the table.

“We make it a goal to have dinner twice a week together. You’ve come on a night that we’re together you get all the holiday special foods as we celebrate Todah. Gabriel is always late so you’ll meet him later. Help yourself to whatever you like. There is beef and chicken,” Jophiel pointed to each since the sauce covered each dish.

“Thank you for including me. I know showing up unannounced can…umm…lead to unexpected circumstances,” Dean made his plate while they all caught up on their day. He was glad that the focus wasn’t on him.

“I’m here the fun can really start now,” a voice called from the hall.

“Gabriel behave. We have company,” Sariel responded.

Dean knew from conversations with Castiel that Gabriel was the one brother that was a handful and most outgoing and untraditional according to their family dynamic.

Gabriel entered the dining room and Dean knew right away he would love and hate him. He’d never known any person that owned fuchsia pants and would wear them with a silver mesh top under a teal jacket. It was a look and topped off with his honey blond hair slicked back. He was Castiel’s favorite brother so he would make it work.

“Ooh who do we have here? You are very easy on the eyes handsome,” Gabriel sauntered over to his seat and looked him up and down.

Dean nearly choked when Gabriel ran his through his hair and down his back.

“Get your hands off of Dean. He isn’t here for your entertainment,” Castiel lifted Gabriel’s hand from Dean and dropped it.

“Dean! Dean from the United States? Your little online boyfriend is here? And what do we owe this pleasure?” Gabriel went to the counter and sat his bag down then took his seat at the empty place setting.

“He’s on holiday. He’s here to visit with me and not you so keep away from him.”

Dean felt his face get hot and he continued to eat in silence as the other siblings changed the conversation. There was a lot that Dean missed because once they were talking with each other it was much faster than he could follow. Castiel would lean in and explain some things to him. Overall it was a nice meal and Dean was happy. He was sure he had the Xanax to thank for making it through dinner without vomiting from nerves.

As the others cleaned Dean took Sariel aside. He asked her to meet him in the study so that they could speak privately. Dean stopped in Castiel’s room and grabbed his bag then went to meet with her. He closed the door and worked to make sure he said it correctly.

“I’m fluent in English if it is easier,” Sariel sat in the overstuffed chair across from Dean and waited.

“Oh thank the gods. It will be so much easier in English. I didn’t know if you spoke any or not.”

“As the eldest it was my job to be able to help out our parents so I learned English and Mandarin very young. The others didn’t feel the need to until later. Castiel speaks the most because of your help. The others can understand some English but prefer not to really worry about it.”

“Ah that makes sense. Well,” he rummaged in his bag and pulled out a small hand carved wooden box.

“Oh my gods!” her eyes went wide and she clamped her hand over her mouth while she stared at the box.

“I guess you’ve put it together,” Dean opened the box and showed her the blue and grey tungsten band, “I wanna ask your brother to marry me. He’s told me about all of y’all’s plans to leave the country, but he doesn’t have any. He feels like he’s gonna be stuck here. I want to change that. There’s a thing called the K1 Visa. He can come to America as my fiancé and get away from here.”

Sariel stared and her eyes became watery. She got up and grabbed Dean in a tight hug. She let out a hushed sob and squeezed him tighter. She rambled in Enochian before she let him go.

“You are asking for my approval since mother and father are not here?”

“Yeah. You’re the oldest so I figured it’d be the next best thing. I know that y’all have traditions and I wanted to make sure I followed that process. I brought this too,” Dean handed her the ring box and went back to his bag and pulled out a coin purse, “I couldn’t find all the pieces but I figured the gold and silver pieces would be enough. And if it isn’t then I can get my brother to send more.”

“Dean you are amazing. This is all fine,” Sariel handed him the ring back and didn’t bother to examine the ten pieces of gold and silver that were required for marriage proposal, “that is very old fashion. I am so…ex…ecstatic that you are here for him. We all tried to entice him to join us. Michael even offered him a job at the firm he will go to in Germany and Castiel refused. He has a sense of pride that is sometimes troublesome. This will help him and he can finally be himself in public without risking his safety. Now I have one question for you Dean,” she looked up at him seriously and took his hands, “are you doing this to help to get him out only or is there another reason?”

Dean stopped breathing for a moment and looked away, “uhhh…”

Sariel smiled, “alright then. You have my blessing to ask Castiel to marry you. I will get the paperwork on this end completed.”

“I kinda already started everything. My soon to be sister in-law is a lawyer. It’s all in my bag back in the hotel.”

“Very good Dean. I like how prepared you are,” she lifted onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She gave his hands a squeeze then let go.

Dean made sure that she took the coin purse and he tucked the ring box back in his bag.

“What are you two up to?” Castiel stood outside the door when Sariel opened it.

“Dean wanted to know a few of your favorite places to take you while he was here.”

“Secret Sari! You blew the secret,” Dean rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Castiel doesn’t like surprises and you’ve surprised him enough already,” Sariel had her hand in her pocket as she all but skipped down the hall.

“She’s right. No more surprises. Now come on, let’s watch our movie,” Castiel took his hand and pulled him into his room.

Castiel added more pillows to the bed and setup his laptop to stream to the television so they wouldn’t have to hunch around the computer to watch together.

Dean couldn’t focus on the movie as Castiel was right there. He was next to him. They shared the same air. They were right next to each other. When Castiel shifted their arms touched. Dean worked to control his breathing and keep his nerves settled. He’d seen the movie dozens of times so he wasn’t worried about missing anything. He kept glancing to Castiel to make sure things translated well for him to understand. He reacted to every scene appropriately and that made him happy. Halfway through the movie Castiel scooted closer and let his head drop to Dean’s shoulder.

Dean stopped breathing. He stared unseeing at the television. When Castiel looped his arm with Dean’s and pressed in closer Dean was sure he’d died. He took breaths in sips and tried to refocus on the movie and ignore the problem growing in his pants with Castiel so close to him. So warm. So deliciously fragrant. Some sort of spice and citrus. So enticing. Dean closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer up.

The movie finished and Castiel didn’t move.

“That was a very good movie. I see why you recommended it,” Castiel said but didn’t move.

“I knew you’d like it.”

“Hmm.”

Neither moved as the credits rolled. The screen flipped back to the app Castiel used to stream. They both stayed in the cuddled close position.

“This okay?” Castiel all but whispered.

Dean swallowed hard, “uh…yeah it’s okay.”

“You are warm and comfortable,” Castiel snuggled in closer.

“Mm hm,” Dean took the chance and leaned into Castiel.

Castiel let out a pleased sigh.

They stayed that way until Dean realized it was dusk, “I need to get back to the hotel.”

“Only English here from now on. My siblings stick their face where it not belong so much,” Castiel said without moving.

“Sure okay. Sounds good.”

“Dean,” Castiel just enough to look up at Dean, “why you here really?”

Dean stared into those impossibly blue eyes and his mouth went dry, “I,” he licked his lips and glanced down to Castiel’s mouth, “I wanted to see you,” his voice was low.

“Dean,” Castiel glanced down to Dean’s lips then back up.

“Hey Castiel, is Dean staying the night?” Michael opened the door.

Castiel moved back quickly and shoved Dean.

Dean tumbled off the side of the bed.

Michael gave them a questioning look.

“No. He is about to head out now. He is a little clumsy,” Castiel chuckled and got off the bed.

“That’s me such a klutz. The bed is so high and fluffy couldn’t get my self up,” Dean was on his feet quickly and gave an anxious laugh. He had almost kissed Castiel. On the bed. They had almost kissed.

“Yes. Castiel has pillow top plus an added mattress pad. I don’t know why he has so much. But it does sleep like a dream. Do you need a ride back to the hotel? Gabriel is headed out and could drop you,” Michael asked as he watched Dean closely.

“That would be great,” Dean grabbed his bag and headed to the door.

Castiel walked Dean downstairs and to the front door while they waited for Gabriel to get himself together. It was the most awkward hug Dean could remember. They both seemed to want a longer hug but didn’t want to in front of others but also seemed to forget how to properly hug.

“Alright kiddo. Where are you staying?”

“He’s staying at the Cheshire Inn,” Castiel stepped back from Dean, “I have work until two tomorrow. Call me then and we can get together. I can head to your hotel and we can go from there.”

“Yes of course. I had fun today. Thank you for not…not…freaking out when I showed up at your door. I know that it was a bit of a shock,” _don’t kiss him. Don’t kiss him._ Dean adjusted his bag and gave Castiel one more quick hug then followed Gabriel out the door.

Dean was shocked that Gabriel didn’t grill him as they drove back to the hotel. It was idle chit chat and they parted with a promise that they’d get together again while he was here.

Dean took another shower before he collapsed on the bed and pulled out his phone and checked in one final time with everyone back in the states. As soon as he was under the covers and his head hit the pillow sleep took him.

>>><<< 

Over the next two weeks Dean became an almost every day fixture in Castiel’s life. He learned a lot about his friend and he knew by the end of the second week that he wanted to make that next step in their relationship. He had also learned that being overly affectionate was not just saved for their relationship. The Manakel siblings and even some strangers were affectionate. It was part of the older culture. He realized young people kept their distance. He had hoped in the beginning that it had meant that Castiel felt for him similar feelings. He had to figure out a way to make it known without embarrassing himself. So he had.

Dean carried the blanket and the cooler while Castiel carried the basket. Castiel tugged on his arm.

“Come on. We must hurry. All the good spots will be taken,” Castiel all but dragged him to the river’s edge.

“We’re plenty early. And I have it on good authority that there will be fewer people here today.”

He had found a local celebrity and maybe started a rumor on a few message boards that they were going to be on the other side of town filming a movie. When Dean had found the best spot to see the angel blossoms and enjoy the scenery he wanted to make sure he had as much alone time with Castiel to do.

“Hmm there are so few people here. You are right. Setup. I’m hungry.”

Dean smiled and sat the cooler down. He shook the blanket out and made sure it was smooth and sat down on it. He kicked off his shoes and swung his legs over and got comfortable. They pulled everything out and made small plates to eat while they watched the river and gazed at the trees.

“It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen blossoms like this before. They really do look like little angels.”

“Also they smell so much nice,” Castiel smiled as he picked up grapes and popped them in his mouth.

“They really do. I’m glad that we waited to do this today. It’s not too warm and the breeze feels good.”

“Perfect day. You make it better than coming alone. Thank you.”

Dean took a huge bite of his sandwich so he didn’t have to respond.

They sat on the riverbank and finished up lunch and sipped the wine Castiel had picked out.

Just two more weeks then Dean would have to go home. No time like the present. Castiel was stretched out beside him, arms behind his head, easy smile, and just a peaceful energy. Dean looked around them. The family that had been to the left was gone. The couples that had been to the right were also gone. People were further out. No witnesses.

Dean turned to face Castiel. Castiel didn’t stir. He cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. His mouth felt dry suddenly. He downed the rest of the wine in his cup. He cleared his throat again.

“Cas,” he all but whispered, “Cas,” his voice carried better.

Castiel opened one eye and looked at him. He smiled.

“Can I have your attention for a moment?”

“Of course Dean. What is it?” he opened both eyes to give him his attention, rolled to his side and rested his head in his hand propped up on his elbow.

“I know that things aren’t great here. I know that your family have all made plans to move away. Your parents are the only ones staying behind.”

Castiel frowned and narrowed his eyes, “yes that is true.”

Dean knew he had to hurry. Castiel only fell back into Enochian when they were together when he was annoyed or frustrated mostly. Sometimes when he was overly excited like the time the dolphin swam up to greet him at the aquarium last week.

“Well I’d like to remedy that. You mean so much to me Cas. I want you to come to America. Cas will you marry me?” Dean presented the box and slid it open.

Castiel gasped and scrambled to sit up. He snatched the box from Dean’s hands and looked at the ring. After a moment he closed his hands around it and looked around.

“You should not have done this here,” Castiel whispered.

“I wanted it to be special and this,” he waved around them, “is the perfect setting and no one is near. I made sure.”

“Dean,” he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on his finger. A smile slowly spread across his face.

“Is that a yes?”

Castiel’s smile turned mischievous, “I just see how look on my finger,” he admired the ring, “it look nice.”

“It does,” Dean grinned.

“I guess we can get married.”

“Yes,” Dean went to hug him but immediately aborted it when he remembered they were in public. He took his hand in his instead and gave it squeeze.

“Now I can come to America without trouble yes?”

“Yes,” Dean realized he didn’t say his planned speech. He hadn’t confessed his love properly. He had stopped halfway through. He was in trouble.

“I am happy.”

“So am I. I have the paperwork for the K1 Visa already together. Eileen put it together for me.”

Castiel playfully slapped him, “this why you here really! You trick me!”

Dean let the stress go and laughed, “yeah. I had to do this in person. I also needed to get Sari’s approval as she’s the oldest.”

“I hug you when we get home. I really want to hug you. Sariel knew about this?”

“Yeah. It’s what we were talking about in the study that day.”

“I have lot to do. I have to ready for the interview. Oh no I have no idea what I’ll wear there. How long will this take? I have to tell my parents. There is so much to do. We have to go now. We have a lot to do,” Castiel tucked the box in his pocket as he got to his knees and began to clean up.

“We don’t have to do everything right now. We have plenty of time. I promise.”

Castiel looked at him. Dean hoped the smile that he gave him was reassuring.

As soon as they were in Castiel’s house he threw his arms around Dean. Dean dropped everything by the door and melted into the hug.

“Thank you so much for this Dean. It means the universe to me.”

“What’s going on?” Michael walked down the front stairs into the foyer.

“Dean is marrying me so I can go to the United States,” Castiel lifted his hand and showed the ring.

Michael frowned, “I thought that you were beyond this phase? Did you trick Dean into coming here for this?”

“Is that a wedding band?” Jophiel entered from the living room and took Castiel’s hand, “congratulations. I knew there had to be more with Dean coming here,” he hugged Dean and Castiel.

Michael stormed back up the stairs.

“Do not worry about him. He is a stick in the dirt. I am very happy for you both.”

“Thanks,” Dean couldn’t help but watch Michael’s retreating figure.

“See. I told you that it would be good.”

“I am putting it in the group chat,” Jophiel said as he turned to head to the kitchen and pulled his phone out.

“Be prepared for everyone to come rushing us if they are home,” Castiel took Dean’s hand and led him to the living room.

Everyone, as predicted, did show up to congratulate them. Gabriel showed up that night with more champagne than anyone really needed. They were all a little tipsy by time they called it a night. Castiel immediately offered for Dean to spend the night. Dean accepted readily. He hadn’t expected to be setup in the guest room. But he didn’t mind because he’d have the rest of his life to spend with Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Much love,  
TJ


End file.
